


(Just keep Swimming) Until we Reach Heaven

by Kryptonit3



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: A Top Josh enthusiast writes a Bottom Josh smut, Fluff and Smut, Im just smut-parched, M/M, Pool Sex, Swimming Pools, Top Justin De Dios, Underwater, Unofficial Sequel, bottom josh cullen santos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3
Summary: 3 months into their relationship, Justin finally gave Josh his "Private Lessons"
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 12





	(Just keep Swimming) Until we Reach Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just keep Swimming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546841) by [midnightmumblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings). 



> HALT!
> 
> Before you continue, please read Just keep Swimming by midnightmumblings. This is inspired by the said fic so you'll be out of place in some parts.
> 
> Anyways, please heed the tags. R18 scene, minors have been warned. If uncomfy, don't continue.

**Josh**

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Just relax, we're almost there."

It's been like what, an hour? And I'm still blindfolded. I really can't see anything, for obvious reasons, but I can hear a gate opening, birds chirping, and some pebbles crunching as we are walking. We walked on a not-so steep slope but it was quite slippery, good thing Justin was gripping on my shoulders to keep me from slipping and break my hip bones in the process. 

This better not be a masochistic type of kink or I'm gonna throw fists. 

"Take off your blindfold and open your eyes"

I did what he told me to and my eyes took time to get used to the sunlight, even though it was near sunset, the sky was still bright and-  _ OH MY what a beautiful place we are in. _

We're standing at the base of a reversed L-shaped pool. At the right of the pool was a flower box with rows of colorful flowers, walls painted with rosy-purple color, and some chairs between every flower box. A bar or some sort of kitchen, judging by the mini stove and a microwave, was stationed at the left corner of the pool with stools at the front of the bar. The showers were placed at the adjacent corner of the kitchen. 

The pool was fascinating, the shallow part right at the base had some holes at the side where the water rushes out. It kinda looks like a jacuzzi or some bubbly tub. It had tiles with a tint of blue which made the 6-foot deep end of the pool look much deeper. The corner where the shallow and the deep part meets looks deep enough that the water will be up my navel. 

"Well, what do you think?"

"I-is this it?"

Justin chuckled. I was still gazing around. I looked to my left and there were tables and benches, it looks like this private pool is supposed to be rented for parties. There are some lights that were hanging on some tree branches which made the ambiance even more peaceful. There's also a karaoke machine, a fridge full of beer and beverages, and a grill.

"There’s more behind you”

I look back and I see a…. Door? There were more benches and another karaoke machine at the side. 

“Why don’t we go inside?”

A few steps, and I opened the door. It’s just a typical hotel room, but larger, and the bed can fit a whole family on it, maybe even three families! The beds have a compartment underneath them, which seems big enough for a human person to fit inside. 

The kitchen and the sink was at the left corner from the doorstep. There’s also a dishwasher, a fridge, a washing machine, and more microwaves. The television was in front, there really wasn’t anything special about the TV though, good thing there’s wifi in here.

“There’s more” Justin whispered in my ear.

We walked out side by side. Clearly, I have seen everything already.

“Where is that  _ more _ you’re talking-”

As I turn, I see him climbing up a flight of stairs, grinning at me. Well there is definitely  _ more. _

I quickly followed him and jogged up the stairs which lead into the rooftop of the room beneath. There were potted plants along the railings, there’s nothing fancy here, except that the view from over here was breathtaking.   
  


It seems that we are on top of a mountain, greens stretched for kilometers, the busy city from far away was too faint to be seen. We are at a high altitude that we can see the sunset from over here. The sky turns into a yellowish-orange color, and as the sun sets, Justin takes my hand into his and kisses every digit.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Wow..” was the only word I managed to breath out. 

I was so struck at the scenery, that I did not notice a hand tilting my face to the right. I only got a grip of what was happening when something warm, moist, and soft touched my lips. 

I closed my eyes, before wrapping my arms around Justin’s neck and kissed back. Our tongues, slashing each other with a bit of teeth in the way. We exchanged kisses as the mighty sun disappeared into the horizon. After a few minutes, we pulled away, gazing at each other’s eyes with pure bliss and warmth.

“I love you” he whispered.

“I love you too” I replied, with a smile.

We chuckled at each other as the light pollution of the city brightened up the night sky, and stars popped up one-by-one.

.

.

.

We head down the stairs hand-in-hand, gazing up at the stars that were twinkling at our eyes.

“Hello sir Justin. All of your baggage is now inside the room” A young man appeared from the bedroom. I haven’t seen him earlier.

“Thank you, Wilbert.” Justin responded with a smile. “Is there anything left to do?”

“None sir, everything is settled. But uhm, may I ask, it’s getting late, when will the party start?” Wilbert asked, curiosity was evident in his eyes.

“Oh, it's just the two of us.”

“Oh w-well. Okay then, uhh, if you ever need me my penthouse is just down the street.”

“Thank you so much, have a nice evening Bert!”

“You too sir! Enjoy your week!”

The keeper waved goodbye, before going out and closing the gate behind him, leaving us both staring at each other once again. 

“ _ Our week? _ ” I looked at his eyes. “You rented this for a whole week?!”

“Maybe I did” he replied while grinning.

“How much did it cost you”

“Uhh… Probably 50k or something”

“50-” My voice got cut off, 50 thousand is not a joke, especially at this time. 

“Why did you spend that much?! We could just watch the movies or we could’ve gone for Netflix and Chill!”

I have really been aware of the way we spent our money in the last 3 months of us being together.

“Well, I just want a whole week with you. Just us, with the world outside.”

Justin pulled me close

  
  
“Plus, the past few dates were…….. Well, short-lived.”

That is true, I thought to myself. On our 1st month, we went out, typical dinner then headed home with pretty much a full stomach and a blissful day. The 2nd month was no better. We booked a hotel, and just slept. Nothing happened, the two of us were either shy or just wasted and tired to even flirt with one another.

“But-”

“No buts. Even if you complain, there’s nothing you can do”

Justin held my chin between his thumb and index finger before kissing me languidly.

“I really can’t say no to you, huh?” I grinned as Justin pulled away.

Justin chuckled. “Hey, I still had that promise right? This is me fulfilling it.”

We smiled at each other.

“Now come on, let’s go for a swim!”

Justin pulled me into the corner to shower. We settled in one shower, our bodies basically merged into one as we laughed, slowly stripping off our clothes.

Justin held my nape then pulled me closer for a deep kiss. I kissed back as the water ran on our bodies.

But I pulled away almost immediately.

“What?” Justin was confused.

“If we keep doing this, no one will get to even dip their toes on the water.

Justin shook his head before we continued to shower together.

“Wait! Trunks!” I exclaimed.

“Who says anything about trunks?” Justin smirked. He pulled down his shorts together with his underwear.

_ Well. He shaves. _

“HEY WHOA WHOA WHOA WHY ARE YOU NAKED” I flinched.

“What? It’s just the two of us. It’s been a while since I skinny dipped.

Before I could complain, Justin ran into the pool and dived into the deep part. 

“Come on!” He shouted when he got up from underwater.

_ Well okay fine. _ I thought to myself. I removed my undergarments and the cold air hit my semi-hard sex.

_ I was already aroused just by the sight of him? _

I shook my head, before running towards the pool and dived.

* * *

**3rd Person**

The two spent their time at the pool. They were having fun for a few minutes, splashing each other, wrestling, occasionally making out in the middle of the pool. Now that Josh can swim, and float, the water was no longer an issue. 

But that was a few minutes ago. Now, they are at the corner of the pool, kissing torridly while teasing with each other's dick underwater. Josh had his fingers carded along Justin's hair while they shared their moans inside their mouths, no longer feeling the cold breeze as the warmth they were sharing intensifies. 

Justin lifted Josh off the pool and made him sit at the edge while trying not to break their kiss at the same time. He then instructed him to lay on his back, Josh happily obliged. With his hard cock on the way, Justin can Josh's upper body glistened against the moonlight. It sparkled like edible glitter on ice cream, and Justin was like a kid eager to get a taste and lick every nook and cranny of Josh's body.

"Now, our lessons begin."

Justin wrapped one hand on Josh's cock causing Josh to whimper.

"You look fascinating from over here, bub." Justin whispered as he kissed the head. 

"Ah... shit" 

Justin took Josh all the way, he suckled and slurped his dick as Josh gasped and moaned. He lifted Josh's legs and rested it on his shoulders. He continued to suck Josh as his other hand found its way on Josh's ass. 

Justin poked one of his digits in Josh's hole as he continued to lap on his balls. Josh's moans grew louder and louder, echoing into the wilderness. 

He then inserted another finger before deepthroating Josh, opening him up slowly but surely as his head hits his throat causing him to gag. Josh was a moaning mess, he gripped onto Justin's hair as he thrusts ever so gently onto Justin's mouth. He was certainly reaching his inner heavens.

"That's it bub, moan for me." 

"I-I think........ Fuck I'm not g-g.. guhh" 

But before Josh can have his release, Justin pulled away and withdrew his fingers, depriving Josh from his touch. 

"W-wha?" Josh looked up, confused as hell.

Justin smirked, before lifting himself off the pool then running inside the room.

Josh sat up, gaping at the door. He's starting to think that he might get blue-balled, but when he saw Justin's cock bouncing up and down as he ran towards him, he was relieved.

Justin waved a small packet in between his fingers. "Safety first" before ripping it open with his teeth.

Josh laid down, his body parallel to the edge of the pool as Justin rolled a condom on himself. He took out a bottle and twisted the cap off, pouring heaps of lube onto his member and onto Josh's hole. Josh whimpered at the cold substance.

Justin jerked himself off, rubbing as much lube as he could before resting Josh's legs on his shoulder and positioning his cock onto Josh's ass.

"Ready?"

Josh leaned in to kiss Justin.

"Ready."

Justin pushed his head past Josh's butthole, making him moan the loudest moan yet, not caring if the keeper could hear them down the street.

Justin stopped halfway, caressing Josh's cheeks as his breathing was getting intense.

"Everything alright?" Justin asked.

Josh gulped, he did not reply. Instead, he moved his legs down onto Justin's waist, pulling closer causing him to slam down forcefully, making the both of them create delicious sounds for each other.

"You're too slow" Josh grinned

Justin shook his head, before dipping down to sloppily kiss Josh as he thrust on to him in earnest. Justin took his time as he marked Josh's neck multiple times. 

They shifted positions from now and then, from Josh on his fours to him laying on his side. But in the end, they were still satisfied with their first position. Justin licked Josh's nipples, one of his hands teased the other while the other one was pumping his neglected cock.

"I'm-ahhh"

Josh spilled onto Justin's hand before he could even finish his sentence. Ropes of white splattered across his torso as Justin milked out the rest of his cum. Justin on the other hand was feeling his orgasm as well.

Justin pulled out, grabbing the condom off his dick then throwing it onto the bench before jerking himself off rapidly. After a string of curses and grunts, he released his warm cum on Josh's chest, decorating his body with more white splotches. Josh smiled as he relished the warmth covering his body.

Their motions halted as they caught their breaths. Josh smiled, pulling Justin close. Justin laid on Josh, they are now both covered in cum but none of them mind, they were happy just to be together. Justin had his ear on Josh's chest, hearing his heartbeat getting slower and calmer. He felt his hand snake around his waist, then Josh pulled him closer into a tight hug. Justin then took Josh's other hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, Jah." Josh muttered as he kissed the crown of his head.

"I love you too, Josh."

"hmm"

"what?"

"I wanna test something."

"Test what?"

"I wanna test how sturdy the tables are."

Justin looks up, he sees Josh grinning at him. He got what Josh's was trying to say.

The night went on with more moans and groans, tables creaking, toes curling. With stars twinkling from above, the two ended the night with pure love.

**_//END//_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you're still here! How was it? Ksks
> 
> Let me tell you that this smut is my work. The plot may be inspired from JKS, but the whole idea of this smut is from me. If there happen to be any violent reactions, I'll take responsibility for that.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Feedback are appreciated! Follow on Twt @Kryptonite_ATIN :D
> 
> Love y'all xoxo <3


End file.
